Rain Rident
"You take things too seriously. grab a drink , Take a seat and enjoy for a little while. Before you do something it's better have your mind free than clouded with stuff , Right ?" *-Rain Rain Rident is a 10th Grader in Genroukan. He also happens to be a member and the founder of Equilbrio Calma , His faction. He is normally seen walking around with his friends and some describe him as "Vulgar mouthed" , But this is untrue in multiple cases as he does speak kindly and properly when it is needed. He is a person who can easily adjust to multiple situations without any problem. Personality Rain is normally a happy and clam person keeping his cool even at the most crucial of times. He doesn't care about self-respect or rank of others and himself and will openly talk and socialize with anyone he likes to do so with. He is not normally shy with his schoolmates but when speaking to people that he is not familiar with or Elders; It's a whole different story. He has a loss for words since he does not know any topics to about with. In this case he will just try to talk about the obvious and move away He also has a name in the school for being quite the mischevious and lazy person, Normally not doing his homework. But when he is interested in something or is acutally paying attention he is very silent and behaves obediently. He has gained the dislike of the teachers for his attitude and behaviour at time, even when in class he tends to mess things up a lot. But in reality he is very quick to understand things. Another quirk that he has is mostly what leads to his downfall, His compassion. While he doesn't mind hurting someone he hates going as far as to putting someone down all beaten up and will restrain himself because of this. He is also easy going and does not seem to take unneeded things seriously. Appearance Rain is a Azure blue haired and Celeste cyan eyed male that stands at 6'2 tall and weighs at 125 lbs.His skin color is Apricot and he is seen as thin but not extremely thin under his shirt Attire His attire consists of a long sleeved-white shirt with some aqua colored graphic on it , The arms of the shirt are folded up until the upper limb area and shows a grey color. He also wears a belt that is a little tilted across his waist , The belt holds his weapons (Except the gauntlet). He also wears a pair of black trousers along with a pair of sneakers Abilities Rain can move fast ,wether it is long range or close range doesn't matter because both his running skill and Reflexes are good. He can also take a lot of hits before going down comepletely as he refuses to limit himself which sometimes leads him to getting badly hurt. Weapons and items Steel-Plated Gauntlet- A single Steel plated gaunlet he wears on his right hand , It has spikes mounted on the Knuckles for extra effectiveness. There is also a Arm blade mounted on the back for offensive advantages. Knightly dagger - A Dagger he carrries for throwing and close range effectiveness , He can use this pretty effectively in all situations. The dagger is situated on Rain's right waist area. Swiss saber - A Secodn blade weapon he carries as a replacement for His knightly dagger but sometimes tends to use it more than a replacement. This is also situated along with a scabbard in Rain's right wasit area About 5 knives - Since his Dagger is precious to him and better than these knives, he keeps these as substitutes and throwing weapons. The knives are hanged on a belt , They are hanged on the left waist area. Lucy's Gun - A Gun that was made by lucy. It is equipepd with a compressor to reduce sound and fires multiple kinds of bullets. The most commonly used are very powerful tranquillizer bullets. The gun aswell as the ammunition is hidden. Category:Faction Founders Category:Characters Category:Equilbrio Calma